Designated Driver
by lamp-of-hetalia
Summary: AU where Austria is dragged to a college party to be the designated driver, only to meet a very annoyed Hungary in a similar situation. Things go down. Nothing major. A bit OOC on Austria's part. Human names used. AusHun with a hint of Anti-PruHun. Also, mentioned Spamano. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Roderich could not believe the situation at hand. Whilst browsing through the internet on his phone, he recalled how he had been volunteered by his roommate to be the night's designated driver. Mentally, he cursed himself for not protesting the position a bit more. The dim lighting of the room made it easy to see his phone, but anything that required sound (such as the YouTube videos he had grown to love) was out of the question due to the ear-splitting rumble of bass assaulting his ears. It had been three hours since his 'friends' and he had arrived at the frat house on Winner's Lane. He had run out of things to look up, had become quickly bored of whatever was going on on Facebook, searched almost every ungodly thing in Tumblr, skated through Ifunny, and had basically given up trying to study for next week's exam in Calculus. Pale fingers brushed his brunette locks from his face; it was uncomfortably hot in the room. Several other party-goers were passed out on the floor next to his chair, including one of his roommate's buddies. Roderich wondered if the muggy atmosphere had anything to do with that. Pushing his glasses up, he began to take in more of the scene that surrounded him: jocks making fools out of themselves, people trying to do keg stands, an enormous game of beer pong, couples making out, random people making out, everyone seemed to have something to do, except for him. He sat alone, in a wooden chair, in the corner of the room.

"Hey Bro! What are you doin' here? I thought you were with Lovino?" A loud voice rang out over the music. Even though Roderich could care less about Lovino and the man who was supposed to be with him, his eyes drifted toward the source of the outburst. Two steroid-abusing young men fist bumped in greeting and then pulled each other into an excited 'bro-hug.' Sweat gleamed off their features, accentuating their skin under the now flashing strobe lights.

"Yeah, but he kicked me out after I said accidently…got tomato sauce on his ceiling." Lovino's man said. He slicked back his brown hair, using his sweat as a make-shift gel.

"How did you do that? Why did you do that? What in the world were you doing?" The other asked, smirking devilishly. White hair was tousled by this one, grinning from ear to ear and showing off his pearl white teeth to several girls passing by their conversation. The brunette shook his head.

"Lovi got so mad…I was trying to make him some pasta and it just, well…exploded. And then Lovi exploded. He got mad and stuff and kicked me out." He laughed like that was the funniest thing ever, the snowy haired man following in this display of sickening humor.

Roderich rolled his eyes and continued scanning the room, the jock's conversation now all but forgotten in the misty haze before him. Then, something caught his eye. A bright sparkle began to show in his vision, sporadically illuminating under the flashing strobe. His eyes followed the light, leading him to a woman in the corner diagonal from him. Light chocolate hair that fell into lazy curls cascaded down past her shoulders. She was seated in a chair almost identical to his, doing almost the same exact thing as he. Phone in hand, bored expression sunk into her features, and occasionally looking up from the glowing square of ultimate knowledge to glance around at her surroundings. Pale skin shone in the darkness, irradiating more so in the light. Beautiful was an understatement. Shaking his head, Roderich banished the thoughts from his mind. Eyes drifted back around the room, once again falling on the two men in the middle of the domicile. He noticed them pointing obviously at the woman in the corner, making obscene gestures on the process. There was a growing uneasiness in his stomach, almost to the point of actual nausea. Slowly, with a bit of what society called 'swag', the paler silver haired man made his way toward the woman. She was still engulfed in her phone, not even noticing the approaching male. Only when he tapped her on the shoulder did she meet his gaze. Roderich could feel his stomach drop. The exchange could not be heard from his side of the room, but he could only guess what it was about. Sighing, he readjusted his glasses and looked back at his phone, intently giving up on the situation when he heard a loud slam. Looking back up, he found the situation had taken a turn for the worse. The albino man had pinned the now standing brunette to the wall with arms on either side of her and was actively shouting at her. Just as Roderich was about to rush to her aid, the girl began to smirk. In his blind rage, the pale man failed to notice the change in her expression. Though he was now standing, Roderich stayed back, waiting to see how the scene would unfold.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN!" The man ended his rant, placing a hand on her shoulder roughly. Just as the contact was made, she swiftly took his hand from her shoulder and twisted it around his back whilst simultaneously kicking the back of his leg to make him fall to his knees. After successfully immobilizing him, she bent down and whispered in his ear. Roderich could see all of the color drain from the man's face as she let him go. The man scrambled back toward his friend and then toward the door. Feeling a small smile begin to play on his lips, Roderich approached the woman. She was busy brushing off her light green knee length skirt, but noticed him coming near.

"What do YOU want?" She asked, straightening up to look at him.

"Nothing in particular, just wondering if you were alright." He answered.

"I'm fine. I took care of it myself." Her expression seemed annoyed.

"I saw that. You really took him down." He saw her expression change a bit; she was a little less annoyed now.

"Yeah, he wasn't that tough. So, why aren't you partying with the rest of them, Glasses?" She smiled. That smile was beautiful; he secretly hoped he would see it more often.

"I was dragged here as a designated driver. But really, half of the people in my 'group' are already unconscious and I just want to leave them here." He retorted, looking slightly annoyed himself. Really, he wouldn't hesitate to leave them. She chuckled and held out her hand.

"Elizaveta Hedervary, and you?" She shook his hand.

"Roderich Edelstein." He smiled back.

"Well, Roddy, you want to go get some coffee?" Elizaveta took his hand and intertwined their fingers, leading him to the doorway before he could even give an answer to her proposition. Smiling, he followed, not protesting in the slightest.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please give me some feedback on this; this is the first fic I've written in a while and my very first for this fandom. Thanks again!

If someone wants a sequel, a sequel will be written.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was added due to reviews on the last one wanting it to be continued. More reviews will be needed if this is to be continued further. This is a short one, more of a drabble really, and all fluff and Austria being a complete and total dork. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters.

Months Later

"Get away, you bastard!" A small Italian screeched, walking hastily away from a larger Spaniard.

"But, Lovi~!" The Spanish man protested. Roderich stood looking on once more, waiting for Elizeveta to finish her class so they could walk to their apartment. Brows furrowing, he looked at his watch again and straightened his glasses. He was getting annoyed; her class should have been out five minutes ago. Then, in what seemed like a flash of lightning, the door to her classroom flew open and a flood of students poured out.

"Shut up, you bloody frog!" A small Englishman pushed at a larger man whose arms were around his waist.

"Oh mon cher, I know you don't mean that!" The larger man nuzzled the other's hair with his nose; effectively causing a bright red tint to cover the smaller's face. Roderich refocused himself on picking out Elizeveta, searching through the crowd for the distinct red blouse she had picked out that morning. As the last few people trickled out, the teacher followed, shutting and locking the door. Elizeveta had not come out. His annoyance was turning into worry. She had gone to class today, right? Just as he was about to start off toward the classroom to see if she had been left in there, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Roddy, what are you doing?" He turned to find his girlfriend, dressed in the same red shirt, smiling at him as if he were an idiot.

"You got the rooms confused again, didn't you?" Her smile widened as she took his hand and led him toward their apartment. Blushing, he straightened his glasses again.

"No! Of course not! They were just more interesting to watch. I wasn't even waiting for you." He retorted, looking away from her. She stopped abruptly and turned toward him.

"I'm sure. That was my classroom from last semester. That's totally not a coincidence." Chuckling, she kissed his forehead.

"How was I to know that was your classroom from last semester. I didn't know that. I wasn't…" He trailed off, defeated.

"Yes, Roderich. I understand." Smiling, she took the lead again, dragging him off toward their apartment once again.

"You infuriating woman…" Roderich mumbled to himself. She just had to embarrass him, didn't she?


End file.
